


Never Tell

by Ragazza_Guasto



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Feels, Gen, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 08:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ragazza_Guasto/pseuds/Ragazza_Guasto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly Hooper keeps a lot of secrets, ones she'll never tell...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Tell

**Author's Note:**

> Not Beta'd. Just a short from Molly's POV that I felt needed looked at. Poor girl needs therapy but some of her secrets could get her killed, so there is that. This is her way of venting.

Never tell

 

 

I’ll never tell anyone that when confronted with my first taste of sexual attraction, I literally ran screaming from the room.

I’ll never tell anyone the night my father died I felt a bit glad because the release of the stress of his dying was greater than the horror of his passing.

I’ll never tell how deeply I was cut when repeatedly lashed by Sherlock’s indifference.

I’ll never tell how I knew when ~~Jim~~ Moriarty said I had beautiful eyes on our first date that he was lying but when he said on our third that he’d had an abusive childhood that I knew he wasn’t.

I’ll never tell how, after the fall, Sherlock shut down and wouldn’t speak as we waited in the basement of Bart’s for Mycroft.

I’ll never tell how he shook in Mycroft’s arms as he was led away.

I’ll never tell how Mycroft shook as well.

I’ll never tell how awful my chest ached to see John fall apart, knowing I could end his pain with three words but I was honor bound not to tell. I resent Sherlock for that.

I'll never tell how I lived in terror for the moment John confronted me about knowing. It still hasn't come. 

I’ll never tell how John and Sherlock follow each other with their eyes, now more than ever since Sherlock’s return, and how neither knows it.

I’ll never tell how badly I wanted to go to Sherlock at the wedding but knowing it would be the end of my engagement if I did, I didn’t go.

I’ll never tell how I resent Tom for that. For his obliviousness in everything but my feelings for Sherlock.

I’ll never tell how much I still love him…

 

 

“Ready, love?” Tom called out from the doorway.

“Just a second,” Molly answered. She put away the biro, looked over the list, and once again held her secrets over the candle's flame. It was a ritual of sorts, this outlet she had found for her inner torment. Once satisfied the paper was reduced to ash, she grabbed her coat and met Tom in the entryway to their flat.

“Doing spells again, little witch?” Tom grinned at his over used joke. Molly gave a wan smile in reply and once again questioned her taste in men. The blast of cold London air cleared her head and she made her way to the street with a lighter heart and a better outlook.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are very welcome. You guys said such nice things about my last work, it gives me courage to create more. I love this fandom to bits for that. Honestly, from the bottom of my heart, Thank You. Find me on Tumblr at [Misa-nthropy.tumblr.com](http://misa-nthropy.tumblr.com/)


End file.
